And the queen awakens
by x tainted x blossom x
Summary: The queen will awaken and lead the diclonius to rule, but what happens when emotions will try and stop the tyrant called Sakura Haruno, queen diclonius? [ naruto x elfen lied crossover ]


I hope you'll enjoy this fan fiction, its meh very first one.

Again, enjoy, loves.

**Disclaimer;** If I owned Naruto, I'd be going around gloatin' about it and keeping Deidara and Itachi in my close- … I mean... You never heard anything.

I don't own Elfen Lied, and if I did, that would be awesome.

But alas, I don't own either.

"Talking"

'_Thinking/Flashback'_

'**Demons/InnerSelf'**

**Couples; **sakuxsaso, itaxOOC, naruxhina, temaxshika, tenxlee, sasuxino (because I just luff to torture sasuke), lucyxkouta. Possible others soon enough.

**Chapter 1; **And so it begins.

A girl with dull pink hair, groaned as a girl with spiky honey blonde hair continuously pushed her, trying to awake her pink haired roommate. "Sakura, get your ass out of bed, before I bring out the fan." The honey haired teenager said, inwardly snickering. The said girl practically flew out of her bed, suddenly fully awake at the mere mention of the other girl's weapon.

"Geez Temari, I'm up. No need to mention the... fan." Sakura said with a gulp, as she made her way out to Temari who was already dressed and making breakfast. "Well, at least you won't make me wake you up ever again. You wouldn't want to forget the first, and hopefully last time I brought it out just to wake you up." Temari said, grinning evilly at the pink haired teenager.

Sakura gulped, and then slowly nodded her head. "Don't remind me." She managed to say. She was never afraid of Temari, hell, not even anyone for that matter. It was just Temari's... weapon of choice, a huge fan.

Ever since Sakura and Temari became roommates, they were practically inseparable since they were friends. And no one, I mean NOONE ever stood in their way. Let's not forget about our dear Neji-kun, ne? Inner Sakura snickered deviously at the thought of the Hyuuga boy. **'Oh hohoho, I STILL can't believe he's in the hospital for what happened.'** She said satisfaction evident in her voice.

_It was last year in school, the last day, as a matter of fact. Everyone was anxious about summer, with no school for three months. Let's just focus in on what happened that day that marked the day no one, and I mean no one would get in-between Sakura & Temari's WWE magazines. Once again, let's just head over to where it began. _

_Neji Hyuuga, one of Konoha's top and most feared students, strode over to the corner where Sakura and Temari were giggling at a magazine. Of course, he wouldn't go over to them if his life depended on it; it was just a dare from his friend, Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha was the Hyuuga's eternal rival; he would always compete with him until he came up on top. As he strode over, he snatched away the magazine, and looked to where the girls were reading. He sneered at a picture and article of the wrestler called, 'The Undertaker'. _

"_Why do you like men who wear make-up, instead of real men like me?" Neji said, a confident grin plastered on his face. _

"_Real men? Well, if you can point me in the direction of my lovely Undertaker, then please, lead the way." Temari said, an innocent smile on her face. _

"_Pfft, the man wears make-up." The white-eyed teenager said. _

"_So? That's what makes him look manlier." Sakura said, an evil grin on her face as she looked up to a fuming Hyuuga. _

"_No, it makes him look more feminine." The chocolate haired boy said, as he looked into fuming green eyes. _

"_Hyuuga, shut your trap before you regret it." Sakura said, showing complete and utter anger, practically radiating from her very body. The boy shuddered inwardly, scooting a few steps back from the pink haired girl. "O-o-hh yeah, horns? W-w-hat are you going to do about it?" the boy said. The girl snarled at the 'nickname' that was given to her. It was because of these stupid horns! _**"Urrrgghhh! RIP HIS UGLY HEAD OFF!" **_Inner Sakura creamed, flames literally burning out of her eyes. Sakura was.. very sensitive when it came to people ridiculing her about her horns on her head, some say she wasn't normal. Other's say she wasn't human. Temari, her other family, the gang Akatsuki, and her older sister were the only people who accepted her; her parents and everyone else abandoned her, they thought she was just a freak. That's why she always got angry. But, once she released herself from her train of thought, she snapped up her head, Temari was holding her back from the Hyuuga boy. She inwardly gasped once she was him. He was bruised, bleeding, and holding on to consciousness. "Sakura! Snap out of it!" she heard Temari say. Sakura froze up; she didn't know what just went on.._

"_T-T-t-eemari.. What happened?" Sakura whispered. "You.. you just lashed out on to Neji.. and then he just started to get beaten up, even though no one was punching him or anything." She said, looking worriedly to her friend. She handed her a mirror, and Sakura managed to slightly gasp at her reflection. She had.. a strange look in her eyes, they weren't her normal dull like green. They were pink; a brighter like version of her hair, with black, cold, pupils boring into the mirror. This always started to happen. _

"_I'm.. going home!" she said, grabbing her messenger bag and fleeing out the door, people looking strangely to her as Temari followed. _

That day was one of the few days she had one of those trances. She hoped it wouldn't have to happen again, it was horrible. Like she was In a living nightmare.

"Well, let's go; we have to go get some supplies for school, sadly." Temari said, dragging her friend out. "Ugh, why do we even do this anyways?" Sakura said.

"Well, we wouldn't want your sweetheart Sasori to marry some pink haired hobo who dropped out of school, no would we?" Temari said. Sakura had a light pink blush on her pale cheeks; whenever Temari mentioned that damned Sasori, Sakura's face would go pink. Why? Probably because she had.. err, a 'crush' on Sasori. **Oh well, it's time to forget mister grumpy pants Sasori.** Inner Sakura said, as Sakura and Temari raced down their apartment and off to buy some supplies for school, the living hell, unaware of the boy the mentioned watching on a certain pink haired, horned girl.

Various pink haired teenage girls, with horns similar to Sakura's on their heads, all around smiled and smirked in a apartment room near Sakura and Temari's.

"Lucy, when will Sakura-chan finally awaken?" a little girl with horns asked.

"Soon; Mariko. Very soon. And when the time comes, this planet will be rid of those filthy humans." Lucy said, looking down to the girl as she laughed like the little girl she was.

"Good. But; I can't wait. This'll be great, the awakening of our Queen." Mariko said.

"You'll have to wait; Mariko. But, I certainly can't wait either, so your not alone." Another teenaged girl with hot pink like hair and horns said.

"Yeah, Nana. Ne, Lucy, are you excited to?" Mariko said, looking to Lucy.

"Yeah, I am." Lucy said simply.

**Hope you liked it, even if it was kind of suckish.. anyways, I'll update ASAP.**

**R & R, please! **


End file.
